<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Распорядок by Fluffy_Lama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912602">Распорядок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama'>Fluffy_Lama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bladder Control, Control, Other, restrictions, strange practicies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Криденc соблюдает распорядок в приюте Мэри Лу, и ему это нравится.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Распорядок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жизнь Криденса с самого детства подчинена строгим правилам.</p><p>Распорядок дня Мэри Лу устанавливает для всех одинаковый. Подъем, умывание, работа, завтрак, работа, обед, работа, ужин, работа, отбой. Работой может стать что угодно: мыть грязные окна, подметать чистые полы, выгонять птиц с чердака.</p><p>Криденсу двенадцать, когда Мэри Лу впервые приводит в дом другого ребенка. Это мальчик пятнадцати лет, и он сбегает на третий день. Больше Мэри Лу не приводит никого, кто старше Криденса. Только тех, кто младше - и ставит его им в пример.</p><p>Она очень любит точность, и у каждого действия есть строго определенное время. Три минуты на умывание раз в день, десять - на душ раз в два, пятнадцать на обед и две на посещение уборной перед каждым приемом пищи.</p><p>Не все начинают укладываться в расписание сразу. Особенно сложно маленьким детям, и сложнее всего им терпеть до уборной. Они поначалу просят Мэри Лу, потом старших детей отвести их на горшок, но уборная заперта так же, как и кладовая, и ключ только у Мэри Лу. Маленькие плачут, прыгают, топают ножками, и Криденс вспоминает себя. Ему поначалу тоже было трудно, потом он привык. Научился меньше пить и лучше концентрироваться на работе, чтобы не замечать накапливающейся тяжести в низу живота. Детям не объяснишь этого, поэтому он старается рассказать доступно и говорит, что если бегать, терпеть будет легче. Это правда, но это его ошибка. Мэри Лу не одобряет беготни. От уборной она не отлучает никогда, но слишком шумные дети не получают еды. Больше они его не слушают, а он не пытается помогать.</p><p>Иногда дети не выдерживают до назначенного времени. Криденс и сам не сразу научился терпеть, но - научился, и Мэри Лу использует с другими проверенный на нем метод. Описавшимся не разрешают стирать одежду, пока не настанет для этого время. Один мальчик ходит так неделю. Он вскоре заболевает, а потом исчезает бесследно.</p><p>Другие дети учатся терпеть.</p><p>К восемнадцати годам Криденс вдруг понимает, что распорядок въелся в него намертво, и соблюдать его совсем не сложно. Сложнее - не соблюдать. Мэри Лу не следит больше за каждым его шагом, уверенная, что он ничего не нарушит и так. И она права. Криденс пытается до завтрака съесть кусочек хлеба, припасенный с прошлого ужина - он не лезет в горло, Криденса тошнит, хотя до завтрака всего полчаса, а желудок начинает немного подводить от голода. В другой раз Криденс пробует бездельничать, зная, что время подметать полы. За ним никто не следит, но он выдерживает ровно две минуты. Потом он пробует вместо полов помыть окна, и это не получается тоже.</p><p>Однажды Криденс улучает момент и ныряет в темный переулок, пока Мэри Лу разговаривает с пекарем, обещавшим их приюту нераспроданный за день хлеб. Его здесь не увидят, и почти время для уборной - они задержались в церкви, проповедь была слишком длинной даже для пастора Кэрри, и Криденс хочет облегчиться. Но оказывается, что даже желания и времени, совпавших так удачно, не хватает.</p><p>Он ведь не услышал короткой команды "Можно".</p><p>После этого он задумывается.</p><p>Он думает неделю, месяц, почти полгода, и в промозглом Нью-Йорке сменяется один унылый месяц за другим, когда Криденс наконец-то решает попробовать.</p><p>Он начинает больше пить за завтраком. Сперва на полстакана больше, потом лишний стакан. Поначалу он ничего не замечает за собой, но три лишних стакана в один из влажных осенних дней наконец дают о себе знать, и Криденс, как в забытом детстве, чувствует, что ему трудно терпеть. Ему не больно, на что жалуются иногда девочки, даже старшие, но живот подводит, и впервые за несколько лет приходится вспоминать свои способы дожить до обеда. Криденс остервенело метет полы - и впервые за всю жизнь получает от Мэри Лу похвалу.</p><p>"Молодец, Криденс. Хорошо".</p><p>Он старается потом, просто так, но Мэри Лу проходит мимо, ничего не замечая, как бы усердно он ни работал. Криденс вспоминает день, когда три лишних стакана воды заслужили ему одобрение, и думает, что не может же быть так просто? Ведь не может?</p><p>Он проверяет, и, сцепив зубы, надраивает окна, когда Мэри Лу проходит мимо и скупо ему кивает.</p><p>Значит, дело именно в этом?</p><p>Криденс начинает больше пить не только за завтраком.</p><p>Со временем ему нужно больше и больше воды, чтобы чувствовать себя полным, но она дешевая, и Мэри Лу не возражает, хотя другие дети считают, что он безнадежно болен. И однажды он, видимо, переходит какую-то границу. Перед ужином, когда до вожделенной уборной совсем-совсем немного, среди знакомых тянущих спазмов в низу живота один заставляет его волосы встать дыбом.</p><p>Потому что Криденс знает этот типа удовольствий, и от них его орган твердеет совсем неприлично. Если Мэри Лу поймет... увидит под тонкой тканью предательских брюк...</p><p>В каком-то возрасте каждого мальчика ловят за этим, и Мэри Лу не одобряет развратных практик. Заметив твердый орган, она молча берет самое едкое мыло, идет с провинившимся в душ и там заставляет его тереть и намыливать орган, пока он не станет чистым, красным и очень болезненным. Криденс не хочет снова попасться и, обмирая от ужаса, с новым нетерпением ждет уборной. А там оказывается, что его орган в порядке.</p><p>Но ведь удовольствие было, Криденс точно знает. Он не мог его спутать.</p><p>Криденс думает снова и уже осознанно прислушивается к себе, не пытаясь отстраняться от ощущений в низу живота. Так он понимает, что единственный способ испытать удовольствие, не вызывая прилив крови к органу, - быть переполненным. На самой грани, когда хочется плясать на месте, а все мысли лишь о том, как опорожниться, спазмы позывов перемежаются судорогами удовольствия. И расплачиваться за него не придется, потому что орган для этого не нужен. Только выпить побольше воды.</p><p>Криденс иногда думает, не это ли имела Мэри Лу в виду, говоря, что следование распорядку должно приносить удовольствие. А потом понимает, что за ужином тоже можно пить. И хотя придется ждать до утра, если не пить слишком много, можно спокойно продержаться.</p><p>Он так и делает. Первые ночи сложно - научиться засыпать заполненным, когда привык к совсем иному, получается далеко не сразу. Криденс часто ворочается, меняет позы - и открывает в себе, что лежа, если согнуть ноги в коленях, упереться ступнями в матрас и под правильным углом приподнять бедра, это еще приятней. Определенно, Мэри Лу хотела лишь хорошего - для Криденса и для них всех.</p><p>И Криденс начинает новыми глазами смотреть на нее и на всех, кто вокруг. Она ведь хочет как лучше, почему понимает только он? Нужно убедить других, показать заботу Мэри Лу и доброту, заставить всех посмотреть, как видит он. Ему понадобились годы, но он сумел пройти этот путь, он покажет и другим.</p><p>Старшие дети его не слушают. Они хорошо помнят историю с отобранным обедом, хотя Криденс старается. Но все же с ними мало надежды. Они поймут сами - или не поймут никогда.</p><p>Но когда младшие дети приходят к нему за советом, он улыбается им тайной улыбкой и говорит: "Мэри Лу хочет вам только добра. Вы привыкнете. Распорядок принесет вам удовольствие, просто это будет не сразу".</p><p>Он обнимает их, зная, что прав.</p><p>И они верят.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>